Junior (Dekania)
Junior is Dekanian children's television network owned by Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija. The channel broadcasts animated and live-action series programmings for all ages. History Junior was launched on 28th April 1992. Launch of the broadcast for animated and live-action for all ages. On 20th January 1993, Junior officially extended it broadcast day to be from 7:00 to 19:00 and NDR Entertainment Network (now AXN) has been added to added to primetime programming on Kab-TV Dekanija (now UPC). On 1st June 1996, Junior was rebranded and the new logo was created by Pittard Sullivan and the new idents was created by Cuppa Coffee Studios from Canada. On 28th April 1997, Junior '''launching new channel for children from 2-10 years called Mini J (now Mini, along with NDR Vision channels). On 28th April 1998, '''Junior is renamed Junior Television following sixth anniversary. On 1st September 2001, Junior Television was rebranded and the new mascots from Junior & Co. On 25th July 2003, Junior Television launching new channel for African countries called Junior Television Africa (now Junior Africa). On 1st September 2004, Junior Television '''is renamed again '''Junior as part of Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija's rebranding effort. On 27th November 2005, Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija's children's channels' joint-venture EM-TV sold its Junior and Mini to Imira Entertainment. On 13th September 2010, Junior was rebranded along with Mini. On 30th August 2011, Junior switched to the widescreen format. On 17th November 2013, Junior stopped the 4:3 image format then became a full 16:9 image format and launched in high-definition simulcast. On 29th August 2014, Junior was rebranded along with Mini. On 11th June 2016, Junior was rebranded as part of Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija's rebranding effort. Broadcast hours All cable and statellite operators UPC only Programmings Current programmings Animated series * Lanfeust Quest * Scream Street * Arthur * Thunderbirds are Go! * Nerds and Monsters * Cyberchase * Monster Allergy * Angelo Rules * Regal Academy * Numb Chucks * Winx Club * Zig and Sharko * The Daltons * Mia and Me * Angry Birds Toons * Martin Morning * Looney Tunes * The Tom and Jerry Show * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Luntik * Maya the Bee * Heidi * Vicky the VIking Live-action series * Maggie and Bianca Fashion Friends * The Elephant Princess * Isa TK+ * House of Anubis * Chica Vampiro * Seven and Me * Dance Academy * Breakout Kings * Merlin * The Blacklist * The Walking Dead * Fringe Entertainment * Junior Toy Parade * Juhu! Zona okriti * Vuzi Duzi * Za Smechi Former programmings Animated series * Adventures of the Little Mermaid * ALF: The Animated Series * ALF Tales * Animalia * Animaniacs * Anne of Green Gables * Archie's Weird Mysteries * Around the World in Eighty Dreams * Arriba Chichi! * Baby Looney Tunes * Bad Dog * Bat Pat * Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot * Bratz * Camp Candy * Captain N and the Super Mario World * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Clang Invasion * Class of the Titans * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island * Corduroy * Count Duckula * Danger Mouse * Dennis the Menace * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist * Dino Squad * Dragon Tales * Dream Defenders * Eek! the Cat * Extreme Ghostbusters * Fairy Tale Police Department * Famille Pirate * Flipper and Lopaka * Freakazoid * Gadget and the Gadgetinis * Gadget Boy * Gawayn * Gulliver's Travels * Heathcliff * Heidi (1974) * Histeria! * Horseland * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers * Inspector Gadget * Jackie Chan's Fantasia * Jackie Chan Adventures * Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors * Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol * Jumanji * Krypto the Superdog * Les Podcats * Lola & Virginia * Lucky Fred * Madeline * Marco * Martha Speaks * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action * Maya and Miguel * Maya the Bee (1975) * Men in Black: the Series * Milly Miss Questions * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir * Mission Odyseey * Monsters and Pirates * ¡Mucha Lucha! * Mummies Alive! * Mummy Nanny * Nature Cat * Nils Holgerson * Norman Normal * Old Tom * Ozzy & Drix * Pinky and the Brain * Pippi Longstocking * Poochini's Yard * PopPixie * Postcards from Buster * Postman Pat * Rainbow Fish * Rat-a-Tat * Road Rovers * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sandra the Fairytale Detective * Shaggy and Scooby Get a Clue! * Shaolin Wuzang * Shaun the Sheep * Sherlock Yak * Skunk Fu! * Shadow of the Elves * SheZow * Snorks * Sonic Underground * Space Goofs * Strawberry Shortcake * Stuart Little * Sushi Pack * Super Duper Sumos * Superman the Animated Series * Symfollies * Tabaluga * Tara Duncan * Taz-Mania * The Addams Family * The Adventures of Binky Bill * The Batman * The Brothers Flub * The Davincibles * The Green Squad * The Karate Kid * The Kids from Room 402 * The Koala Brothers * The Littles * The Looney Tunes Show * The Racoons * The Real Ghostbusters * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs * The Secret Show * The Trap Door * The Why Why Family * Time Jam: Valerian & Laureline * Tiny Toon Adventures * Titeuf * Tom and Jerry Kids * Tom and Jerry Tales * Trollz * Tupu * Vicky the Viking (1974) * Walter Melon * What About Mimi? * What's New, Scooby Doo? * What's with Andy * Wild Kratts * WordGirl * Wunschpunsch * Xiaolin Showdown * Xiaolin Chronicles * Zeke's Pad Live-action series * Amika * ALF * Aliens in the Family * Beverly Hills 90210 * Bindi the Jungle Girl * Cake * Charlie's Angels * Dani's House * Doogie Howser, M.D. * Flipper * Friends * Glee * Instant Star * Karku * Life with Derek * Lola i Virdžinija * MADtv * M.I. High * Miss Match * Mortified * Morž Antje * My Spy Family * Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog * Na zdrave * Naturally, Sadie * Notes from the Underbelly * Ocean Girl * Out of This World * Power Rangers series (1996-2002) * Radio Free Roscoe * Reba * Seinfeld * Sledge Hammer! * Skippy the Bush Kangaroo * Smallville * Sparks * The Ellen Show * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * The Hogan Family * The Latest Buzz * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. * The Nanny * The New Addams Family * The Wonder Years * The Worst Witch * Walker, Texas Ranger Entertainment * Backyard Science * Familija Junior * Finger Tips * Imira TV * Junior Total * Junior Reporter * Junior United * Krikada * Imiraland Documentaries * National Geographic documentaries * PBS documentaries * BBC documentaries Logos Junior (1992-1996, drugi variant).png|First logo (28th April 1992 to 31st May 1996) Junior (1996-1998).png|Second logo (1st June 1996 to 27th April 1998) Junior Television (1998-2001).png|Third logo (28th April 1998 to 31st August 2001) Junior Television (2001-2004).png|Fourth logo (1st September 2001 to 31st August 2004) Junior (2004-2010, s fonom).png|Fifth logo (1st September 2004 to 12th September 2010) Junior (2004-2010).png|Fifth logo without background Junior (2010-2014).png|Sixth logo (13th September 2010 to 11th September 2014) Junior HD (2013-2014).png|HD logo (17th November 2013 to 11th September 2014) Junior (2015-2016).png|Seventh logo (12th September 2014 to 10th June 2016) Junior HD (2014-2016).png|HD logo (12th September 2014 to 10th June 2016) Junior (2016-.n.v., s fonom).png|Current logo (11th June 2016 to present) Junior HD (2016-.n.v.).png|HD logo (11th June 2016 to present) Junior (2016-.n.v, drugi variant).png|Current logo (second variant) Junior (2016-.n.v.).png|Current logo without background Junior HD (2016-.n.v., bez fona).png|HD logo without background Junior (2016-.n.v., violetni).png|Current logo with purple Idents Skrinšot zastavka Junior (1996).png|Second ident (1st June 1996 to 27th April 1998) Skrinšot zastavka Junior (1996, 1).png|Second ident (1st June 1996 to 27th April 1998, Morning) Skrinšot zastavka Junior (1996, 5).png|Second ident (1st June 1996 to 27th April 1998, Afternoon) Skrinšot zastavka Junior (1996, 9).png|Second ident (1st June 1996 to 27th April 1998, Evening) Company history Main company * Nacionalna Dekanskaradio (1992-2004) * Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija (2004-present) Joint-venture company * 'Warner Bros. Family Entertainment '(1992-1996, 2013-present) * 'Beta Film '(1996-1999) * 'EM.TV '(1999-2005) * 'Imira Entertainment '(2005-2014) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Dekania Category:Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija Category:Launched in 1992 Category:Dekania Category:Children's television channels